edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
When There's A Colored Blast Of Light...
Episode 1: The Kids Meet The Creatures In the night, a bunch of different colored blasts of light blasted into the air. The first one, a yellow one, landed in a bush near Ed. Ed checked in the bush and found a yellow creature half the size of Eddy with a lightning bolt-shaped tail and even lighter yellow underbelly. Ed picked up the creature and tried to pet it. The creature released electricity from its tail and electrocuted Ed. Ed said "Don't be scared little fella...everything's okay...'cause Ed's here to make sure you're not hurt! There was this blast of light that crashed into that bush and I found you in the bush. I'm making sure you aren't hurt." The creature said "We were meant to be together forever! I am Thunder! Please forgive me for electrocuting you, I was so excited to meet the one I was meant to be forever together with, I thought you had a tail that absorbs electricity like me. I have 2 types of powers, the first one being a bunch of electricity and the power to change my tail into metal!" "Hallo! I am Ed!" said Ed. "Well then...I guess I should wait for my friends to meet their ones they were meant to be with together forever..." said Thunder. Meanwhile, a pink blast of light crashed into Double D's front lawn. When Double D checked out to see what the noise was, he saw a pink creature with a pouch on its belly. When Double D tried to check it to see if it was hurt, the creature screamed and encased around its entire body in an egg-shaped eggshell shield that made it look like the creature was in an egg. Suddenly, the creature destroyed the shield and eggshells went everywhere. "Forgive me Double D. I was nervous. I am Eggy. You can call me Eggy Egg, or Pouchbelly, like my friend Puffy does." said Eggy. "Uh...how did you know my common nickname?" said Double D. "I didn't, I just assumed that you, the person I was destined to be together forever with, had a nickname known as Double D. If you didn't know, I have powers related to eggs. The ones I just used were Egg Shield and Egg Shield Explosion. I also can use Egg Bombs, those are eggs that are really bombs. The pouch on my belly is called an Egg Pouch. I can use it to incubate eggs meant to be hatched or store a variety of things in it without have to carry then in my arms." said Eggy. "I suppose I should wait for my other friends to meet the people they were destined to be with together forever." Meanwhile, a brown blast of light crashed into Eddy's bed next to Eddy. There was a brown chubby creature. When Eddy tried to pull the creature's ear, the creature scared Eddy by blowing itself up like a balloon. When the creature exhaled out all the air, it blew Eddy towards the wall. "I was just showing off! Puffy ain't Puffy if he isn't puffy! Get it?! I'm named after my power to puff up like a balloon, so I'm puffy. And my name Puffy wouldn't be that if I couldn't puff up like a balloon!" said Puffy. "Oh I get it! Uh...I'm Eddy..." said Eddy. "I wonder who gets my other friends..." said Puffy. Meanwhile, while Sarah was at Jimmy's house, a light yellow colored ray of light and a rich cream colored ray of light landed in front of the 2. The bright yellow one revealed what looked like a younger and female version of Thunder, and the rich cream one revealed a creature that had very fluffy fur that was a rich cream color. When Sarah picked the bright yellow creature up, it electrocuted her nose. "Forgive me. It doesn't really hurt. My older brother's electricity is stronger than mine. My brother's name is Thunder, and my name is Static." said Static. When Jimmy tried to pet the rich cream very fluffy creature, it released a flurry of fluffballs that went everywhere. "I'm very fluffy. I can release flurries of fluffballs that go everywhere. My name is Fluff." said Fluff. "Hello Static, my name's Sarah. I've also got an older brother. His name's Ed, that's short for Edmund." said Sarah, patting Static on her back. "Hello Fluff, my name's Jimmy." said Jimmy, patting Fluff on his head. "Well, Static, I wonder who's going to get the others..." said Fluff. While taking a bath in a kiddie pool full of spaghetti, a light brown blast of light crashed in front of the 2 BFFs, Jonny and Plank. It revealed a light brown creature holding a rock with a face painted on it. Jonny struggled trying to pick it up, so he asked it, "How can be heavyweight, yet not look fat?" The creature said "My weight has nothing to do with my metabolism. It has to do with the protective rock layer covering my entire body except around the ears, eyes, nostrils and mouth. Also, it can move with my body. My name's Rocky, named after my powers related to rocks. And this lovely rock guy is Rocko, right buddy?" said Rocky. "Plank says hi to you and Rocko. He's especially interested in Rocko. My name's Jonny." said Jonny. Rocky said, "Rocko, I wonder who's gonna get the others..." While sleeping in his bed, a multicolored blast of light crashed in front of Rolf, revealing a gray creature. When asked for identity, the creature said "Oh! How rude of Turf not to introduce himself to this Rolfy boy! Like you just know, the name's Turf!" said Turf, his fur color changing yellow. "Oh! Turf's fur color and special power changes with his feelings! When feeling happy, Turf's fur turns yellow and his power is electricity! Turf wonders who gets the others..." said Turf. While looking for shooting stars, Kevin and Bazz mistake a green blast of light and a black blast of light for shooting stars. "Shooting stars! Let's make a wish! I wish I had something that smelled neat like flowers! Hey! Wait a minute! Aren't shooting stars supposed to stay in the sky?! Because they're heading towards us!" said Nazz suddenly. The green blast crashed on Nazz's lap and the black blast crashed on Kevin's gut. The green blast revealed a green creature with a flower for a tail and the black blast revealed a black creature with solid white, glowing eyes. "Ivy here! Flowers, trees, shrubs and bushes, grasses, berries, algae, no weeds!" said Ivy. "Darkly here! Darkness, shadows, voids, the night!" said Darkly. "Hello, I'm Nazz. Your tail smells like flowers, Ivy!" said Nazz. "I'm Kevin. Say Darkly, your eyes make you look like...a ghost..." said Kevin. "A ghost?! Absurd! Ridiculous! I am not a ghost! My eyes are normal! Say, I think we all are with those we were meant to be with!" said Darkly. The End.